Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~
Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ was Juice=Juice's spring 2019 concert tour. The regular hall tour ran from April 27 to June 4, 2019. The tour finished on June 17 at Nippon Budokan with the Hello Pro Premium Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ FINAL Miyazaki Yuka Sotsugyou Special (ハロプロ プレミアム Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 〜JuiceFull!!!!!!!〜 FINAL 宮崎由加卒業スペシャル), where leader Miyazaki Yuka graduated from Juice=Juice and Hello! Project.Miyazaki Yuka. "十一 宮崎由加" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2019-02-13. The concert was broadcasted live on BS SKY PerfecTV!."アンジュルム和田彩花、Juice=Juice宮崎由加の卒業スペシャル公演生中継が決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-05-13. The DVD and Blu-ray of Miyazaki's graduation concert were released on October 16, 2019. The Blu-ray includes a second disc with a digest of the daily performances from throughout the tour, backstage videos and a live photobooklet. Setlist Hall Tour (4/27–6/4)= ;Opening Act # - (6/1 only) ;Main Show #VTR #Potsuri to #''Daily Performance (see below)'' #MC #VTR #''JuiceFull!!!!!!! Special Medley A or B (see below)'' #MC: QUIZ FULL!!!!!!! #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo #Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai #Borderline #Fiesta! Fiesta! #CHOICE & CHANCE #Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne #GIRLS BE AMBITIOUS #Romance no Tochuu Encore #''Daily Performance (see below)'' #25sai Eien Setsu #MC #Magic of Love (J=J 2015Ver.) ---- ;Daily Performances ;JuiceFull!!!!!!! Special Medley |-|Nippon Budokan (6/17)= ;Opening Act #Atsui! (Natsu Ban) - BEYOOOOONDS #MC ;Main Show #VTR #Potsuri to #Kono Sekai wa Suteta mon ja nai #Bitansan #"Hitori de Ikiraresou" tte Sore tte Nee, Homete Iru no? #MC - new member introductions, special guest Michishige Sayumi reads her letter to Miyazaki Yuka #Romance no Tochuu #Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne #Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru #MC #VTR #''JuiceFull!!!!!!! Special Medley'' ##Vivid Midnight ##Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa ##Are Kore Shitai! ##Black Butterfly ##Tick-Tock Watashi no Shun ##Sunao ni Amaete ##Ai・Ai・Gasa ##Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS ##Ai no Diving ##Never Never Surrender ##KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! ##Goal ~Ashita wa Acchi da yo~ #MC #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo #Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai #Borderline #Kindan Shoujo #Fiesta! Fiesta! #CHOICE & CHANCE #Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne #GIRLS BE AMBITIOUS #Umaretate no Baby Love #Magic of Love (J=J 2015Ver.) #MC #Good bye & Good luck! Encore #Letter from Miyazaki Yuka #25sai Eien Setsu - Miyazaki Yuka → Juice=Juice #Graduation Ceremony #Tsudzuiteiku STORY #Mirai e, Saa Hashiridase! Encore 2 #MC - Miyazaki Yuka #VTR DVD/Blu-ray Tracklist |length = }} Disc 1= #PROLOGUE (Blu-ray only) #OPENING #Potsuri to #Kono Sekai wa Suteta mon ja nai #Bitansan #"Hitori de Ikiraresou" tte Sore tte Nee, Homete Iru no? #MC #Romance no Tochuu #Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne #Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru #MC #VTR #Vivid Midnight #Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa #Are Kore Shitai! #Black Butterfly #Tick-Tock Watashi no Shun #Sunao ni Amaete #Ai・Ai・Gasa #Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS #Ai no Diving #Never Never Surrender #KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! #Goal ~Ashita wa Acchi da yo~ #MC #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo #Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai #Borderline #Kindan Shoujo #Fiesta! Fiesta! #CHOICE & CHANCE #Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne #GIRLS BE AMBITIOUS #Umaretate no Baby Love #Magic of Love (J=J 2015Ver.) #MC #Good bye & Good luck! #MC【ENCORE】 #25sai Eien Setsu【ENCORE】 #Miyazaki Yuka Graduation Ceremony【ENCORE】 #Tsudzuiteiku STORY【ENCORE】 #MC【ENCORE】 #Mirai e, Saa Hashiridase!【ENCORE】 #ENDING【ENCORE】 #VTR【ENCORE】 #EPLIOGUE (Blu-ray only) |-|Blu-ray Disc 2= ;Kaigawari (日替わり楽曲; Daily Specials) #2019/4/27 Harmony Hall Zama (Kanagawa) (2019/4/27 ハーモニーホール座間(神奈川)) #Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru【2019/4/27 Harmony Hall Zama (Kanagawa)】 #Kousui (J=J 2015Ver.)【2019/4/27 Harmony Hall Zama (Kanagawa)】 #2019/4/28 Harmony Hall Zama (Kanagawa) #Ashita Yarou wa Bakayarou【2019/4/28 Harmony Hall Zama (Kanagawa)】 #Feel! Kanjiru yo【2019/4/28 Harmony Hall Zama (Kanagawa)】 #2019/5/3 Fukuoka Kokusai Kaigijou Main Hall (Fukuoka) (2019/5/3 福岡国際会議場 メインホール(福岡)) #Erabareshi Watashitachi【2019/5/3 Fukuoka Kokusai Kaigijou Main Hall (Fukuoka)】 #Last Kiss【2019/5/3 Fukuoka Kokusai Kaigijou Main Hall (Fukuoka)】 #2019/5/4 JMS Aster Plaza Dai Hall (Hiroshima) (2019/5/4 JMSアステールプラザ 大ホール(広島)) #Ten Made Nobore!【2019/5/4 JMS Aster Plaza Dai Hall (Hiroshima)】 #BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT!【2019/5/4 JMS Aster Plaza Dai Hall (Hiroshima)】 #2019/5/6 Nakano Sun Plaza (Tokyo) (2019/5/6 中野サンプラザ(東京)) #Gin'iro no Telepathy【2019/5/6 Nakano Sun Plaza (Tokyo)】 #Hajimete wo Keikenchuu【2019/5/6 Nakano Sun Plaza (Tokyo)】 #Ça va ? Ça va ?【2019/5/6 Nakano Sun Plaza (Tokyo)】 #Senobi【2019/5/6 Nakano Sun Plaza (Tokyo)】 #Synchro.【2019/5/6 Nakano Sun Plaza (Tokyo)】 #2019/5/19 Kawaguchi Sogo Bunka Center Lilia Main Hall (Saitama) (2019/5/19 川口総合文化センター・リリア メインホール(埼玉)) #Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~【2019/5/19 Kawaguchi Sogo Bunka Center Lilia Main Hall (Saitama)】 #Naite Ii yo【2019/5/19 Kawaguchi Sogo Bunka Center Lilia Main Hall (Saitama)】 #2019/5/25 Nippon Tokushutogyo Shimin Kaikan Village Hall (Aichi) (2019/5/25 日本特殊陶業市民会館 ビレッジホール(愛知)) #Abarete kka?! Have a Good Time【2019/5/25 Nippon Tokushutogyo Shimin Kaikan Village Hall (Aichi)】 #Narihajimeta Koi no BELL【2019/5/25 Nippon Tokushutogyo Shimin Kaikan Village Hall (Aichi)】 #Jidanda Dance【2019/6/1 NHK Osaka Hall(Osaka)】 #Scramble【2019/6/1 NHK Osaka Hall(Osaka)】 #2019/6/4 Kanazawa-shi Bunka Hall (Ishikawa) (2019/6/4 金沢市文化ホール(石川)) #Inspiration!【2019/6/4 Kanazawa-shi Bunka Hall (Ishikawa)】 #Kaze ni Fukarete【2019/6/4 Kanazawa-shi Bunka Hall (Ishikawa)】 #SEXY SEXY【2019/6/4 Kanazawa-shi Bunka Hall (Ishikawa)】 #TOKYO Glider【2019/6/4 Kanazawa-shi Bunka Hall (Ishikawa)】 #Wonderful World【2019/6/4 Kanazawa-shi Bunka Hall (Ishikawa)】 #Jouro【2019/6/4 Kanazawa-shi Bunka Hall (Ishikawa)】 #Member Shoukai VTR (Hall Concert ver.) (メンバー紹介VTR (ホールコンサートver.); Member Introduction VTR) Featured Members *Miyazaki Yuka (graduation tour) *Kanazawa Tomoko *Takagi Sayuki *Miyamoto Karin *Uemura Akari *Dambara Ruru *Inaba Manaka ;Opening Acts * (6/1 only)"6/1大阪「Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 〜JuiceFull!!!!!!!〜」公演 オープニングアクトのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-05-26. ** ** *BEYOOOOONDS (6/17 only)"6/17(月)Juice=Juice・6/18(火)アンジュルム 武道館公演 オープニングアクトのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-06-10. **CHICA#TETSU ***Ichioka Reina ***Shimakura Rika ***Nishida Shiori ***Eguchi Saya **Ame no Mori Kawa Umi ***Takase Kurumi ***Maeda Kokoro ***Yamazaki Yuhane ***Okamura Minami ***Kiyono Momohime **Hirai Miyo **Kobayashi Honoka **Satoyoshi Utano ;Guests *New Members (6/17 only)"Juice=Juice 新メンバー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-06-14. **Kudo Yume **Matsunaga Riai *Michishige Sayumi (6/17 only)"【イベントレポート】宮崎由加、武道館で卒業「弱気な私を、Juice=Juiceが強くしてくれました」" (in Japanese). Pop'n'Roll. 2019-6-17. Concert Schedule Total: 18 Shows Trivia *All original songs of the group up to "Borderline" were performed throughout the tour (with exception of "Next is you!" and "Otona no Jijou", which were credited for the fictional group NEXT YOU). *The following were in the attendance at Miyazaki Yuka's graduation concert: Morning Musume '19, ANGERME, Yamaki Risa, Ozeki Mai, Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory (without Asakura Kiki), Kudo Haruka, Mori Saki, , PINK CRES. members and ,Fukumura Mizuki. "ゆかにゃ☆譜久村聖" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2019-06-17. ,https://www.instagram.com/p/ByzhefXJZoF/?igshid=r33rurd2g2r4 ,"宮崎由加" (in Japanese). Suzuki Keita Official Blog. 2019-06-17. Hoshibe Sho,https://twitter.com/hoshibesho/status/1140611565797797888 Yamazaki Aoi,https://twitter.com/aoi_punclo/status/1140600525924102145 KOUGA,https://twitter.com/fujipontel/status/1140602067301437441 Shiobara Namiko,https://twitter.com/namy_xxx/status/1140593153860239360 and Paipai Dekami.https://twitter.com/paipaidekami/status/1140604805573857281 Gallery JuiceJuice-JuiceFull-A4photo.jpg|Juice=Juice JuiceJuice-JuiceFull-mft.jpg|Group MFT MiyazakiYuka-JuiceFull.jpg|Miyazaki Yuka MiyazakiYuka-JuiceFull-mft.jpg|Miyazaki Yuka MFT KanazawaTomoko-JuiceFull.jpg|Kanazawa Tomoko KanazawaTomoko-JuiceFull-mft.jpg|Kanazawa Tomoko MFT TakagiSayuki-JuiceFull.jpg|Takagi Sayuki TakagiSayuki-JuiceFull-mft.jpg|Takagi Sayuki MFT MiyamotoKarin-JuiceFull.jpg|Miyamoto Karin MiyamotoKarin-JuiceFull-mft.jpg|Miyamoto Karin MFT UemuraAkari-JuiceFull.jpg|Uemura Akari UemuraAkari-JuiceFull-mft.jpg|Uemura Akari MFT DambaraRuru-JuiceFull.jpg|Dambara Ruru DambaraRuru-JuiceFull-mft.jpg|Dambara Ruru MFT InabaManaka-JuiceFull.jpg|Inaba Manaka InabaManaka-JuiceFull-mft.jpg|Inaba Manaka MFT 9izNSph.jpg OLNMXPE.jpg 9TRLh4B.jpg L7PWr38.jpg G2ta6A5.jpg 0bV4kUh.jpg MGRGRCF.jpg OhRJ1uF.jpg H1aea5f.jpg References }} External Links *Concert Schedule: **Hall Tour (archived) **FINAL Miyazaki Yuka Sotsugyou Special (archived) *Goods *Discography: **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2019 Concerts Category:Juice=Juice Concerts Category:Juice=Juice Graduation Concerts Category:Hello! Project Graduation Concerts Category:BEYOOOOONDS Concerts In Category:CHICA TETSU Concerts In Category:Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Concerts In Category:2019 DVDs Category:2019 Blu-rays Category:Juice=Juice DVDs Category:Juice=Juice Blu-rays